Familiars and Temptations
by Sophia Patience
Summary: This is just something that hit my head. It seems lately everyone Gage knows has fallen ill with something, but who hits him hardest? None other than Chloe Banks, his loving girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first ever Emergency fanfic to ever publish. Mainly I stick to Inuyasha... but that's beyond the point. Anyways, in this story, Gage has been talking some time about this girl he met in his apartment complex, and how they are boyfriend and girlfriend. After his love has fallen unconscious, and he is called to the rescue, he descides it's time to take thing to a new level, marrige. Will things work between hot headed Johnny Gage, and sweet Chloe Banks? We'll just have to wait and see.**

The doors to Rampart General Emergency flew open as a woman with long, wavy, light brown hair was rolled in on a stretcher. Firefighter paramedic Johnny Gage walked right beside the stretcher, holding the woman's soft, silky hand lightly in his own.

Doctor Kel Brackett walked up and looked at the woman. "Let's get her into treatment room three, pronto. Gage, what are the vitals?"

"Last check, B.P 90/120, pulse regular, respiration normal, and pupils were equal and reactive. Doc… will Chloe be all right?" Johnny asked as he walked into the treatment room.

"She should be fine. Any ideas as to what could have made her pass out like this?"

"Anemia," Johnny answered quickly.

Brackett raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so certain of that? The woman was collapsed in a grocery aisle."

"Look Doc, I think my own girlfriend would have told me of a medical condition."

"This is probably… did you say girlfriend?"

Johnny nodded. "Look, just ignore the fact that I'm here and please… take care of Chloe. She's my world."

"So have many other women if I'm thinking correctly. Look it's going to be hard to ignore you with you in the room. Go back to work and you can see her later. And if you don't get time before visiting hours end I'll make just one small exception."

Johnny sighed, running his fingertips gently through Chloe's hair. "Pull through for me Blue," he whispered, as he placed a soft kiss on Chloe's forehead. Letting go of her hand and walking out of the room.

As soon as Johnny was out of the treatment room and the door was shut, his partner, Roy Desoto came walking up the corner.

"How's she doing?" the auburn haired paramedic asked as he approached Johnny, the look of concern on his face.

"Better than I am. Roy, I can't stop worrying about her. It just doesn't seem to be possible."

"Welcome to the real world of love Junior. A place where you constantly worry about the same person for so long, you can't stand it."

"I can't keep from worrying, Pally. No matter what I do or say she just doesn't want to take care of herself."

"Maybe you should step to the plate and help her then."

"I've tried, but what I can't understand is this. Chloe is a beautiful woman, physically and personality wise. But she just thinks she's the most hideous creature on the face of the planet."

"Have you said anything about this to her?"

"I've done that several times and you want to know her response?"

"I've a feeling you're going to tell me anyways."

"She told me I'm only saying this because she's my girlfriend. But that's not true; it's far from the truth. I say it because I mean it."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

Johnny looked at the ground, up at Roy, and then right at the treatment room Chloe was in before he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "Yeah… that would be great. Maybe she'll listen to you. I'm desperate by this point."

"I'll see if Joanne will lend a hand."

"Thanks Roy, I owe you one."

Roy shook his head. "You owe me nothing. I'm always willing to help where ever I can. You know you're like a brother to me."

Johnny nodded before her turned on his heel, heading outside and for the squad.

Roy watched as his friend left. He shook his head and followed after him. He climbed into the driver's seat, and turned the squad car on.

The garage door to station 51 shut as Johnny stepped out of the squad and slammed the door shut, walking to the sleeping quarters.

Roy sighed and got out of the squad, closing his door and walking into the kitchen, all of A shift was watching him, minus engineer Mike Stoker, who was working on a cross word puzzle.

Captain Hank Stanley was the one who finally broke the silence. "Hey Desoto, what's the matter with Gage?"

"Yeah, what did you do to upset the pigeon this time?" firefighter Chet Kelly, also known as the Phantom, asked, receiving a harsh glare from Roy.

"I did nothing. It was Chloe," Roy claimed.

"Chloe? As in Gage's perfect woman Chloe?" Chet asked.

Roy just nodded.

Mike finally looked up from the crossword puzzle. "Don't tell me, she broke up with him?"

"No, she didn't dump me… she's in the hospital as we speak, and possibly still unconscious," Johnny said as he finally walked in to join with the crew.

"She's the woman that was passed out at the market. Poor Johnny here flipped his lid when he saw her just laying there on the ground."

"Ouch… that there has to hurt," Marco Lopez said.

Johnny nodded lightly. "Yeah it does… it's even worse when there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'll go and call Joanne. With any luck Chloe will come around before tonight, and you can get her tomorrow after the shift ends. You can bring her over to the house then."

Johnny sighed. "Cap… do you mind if I go use the phone in your office to call Rampart and see if Chloe is all right?" he asked.

"Go ahead, but make it quick Gage," Hank said.

Johnny nodded and walked out of the kitchen, hands in his pocket.

"I don't think we've ever seen Gage so worked up over one girl," Mike said.

Roy walked to the phone on the wall. "I don't blame him this time, Chloe is beautiful."

"A beautiful chick with Gage? Come on now Roy, you're kidding," Chet said.

Roy shook his head, picking up the phone to make the call to his wife. He knew that this would be one hell of a long shift. But he wasn't so certain of how long it would be.

**_Back At Rampart_**

Doctor Brackett walked into his office just as the phone on his desk rang. He raised an eyebrow and blinked as he walked over and picked up the phone.

"Rampart General Emergency, Doctor Kel Brackett," he said when the receiver was to his head.

He listened to the voice on the other line. "Oh hello Gage, yes Chloe is doing just fine, she's up and awake. We have her in a room to rest. She will be ready to go in the morning."

He chuckled slightly. "Why don't you come by tomorrow to pick her up, you've already said her family doesn't live in the area. She's looking forward to seeing you."

He nodded. "I'll tell her you'll be seeing her after your next run then. See you later," he said before he hung the phone up.

Nurse Dixie McCall walked into the office. "Kel, Chloe is still looking and asking for Johnny, have you gotten a hold of him yet?"

Doctor Brackett nodded. "Yeah, that was him on the phone. He'll be picking her up after his shift is over, and he'll take a few minutes to visit with her after the next run."

Dixie nodded. "I'll go give her the message."

"Yeah, you go do that, and make sure she eats something… she's too skinny, and Gage said he wants to make sure she's well taken care of and gets some food into her."

Dixie just laughed. "I'll do that right now," she said as she walked out.

Doctor Brackett sat behind his desk, hoping now he could get just a few moments to rest. He had too much on his hands now. He didn't know how he could handle it.

**Well, there's the first chapter, tell me what you think and be honest please. This is my first Emergency fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two of my story. I got a few good reviews on the first chapter, and I hope this one is just as good as the last. In this chapter, you do find out the meaning behind Chloe's nickname for Johnny, but that's all I'll give away. You'll have to see more as you read. Hope you enjoy. Also, I DO NOT own any of the characters here. Though I wouldn't mind owning Johnny Gage.**

The klaxons went off just as soon as Johnny walked back into the kitchen and Roy had gotten off the phone with Joanne.

_'Squad 51, possible heart attack. 323 White Stag Lane, 3-2-3 White Stag Lane, cross street Willard. Time out 13:10,'_ the voice on the speaker called out.

The two paramedics ran out the door. Roy checked the giant map on the wall and then snagged the piece of paper from Hank.

"Hey… that's right near my apartment complex," Johnny said looking at the paper. For some reason, the address on the paper looked oddly familiar.

Roy nodded as the garage opened and he drove out.

Sirens wailing, and the lights flashing, the little red squad truck sped down the streets of Los Angeles California.

After several minutes Roy turned down the street White Stag, slowing to a stop as he approached the house.

Johnny jumped out of the squad, grabbing the equipment and running to the door. "I don't think there's anyone here to open the door. There's no vehicle, the victim must have been the one to make the call," he said.

Roy nodded and knocked on the door. After a moment he just pushed it open and ran inside. Sure enough, there on the ground was a man, fully conscious, but in pain.

"Thank God you men are here… I think… I think I'm having a heart attack," he said grasping his chest.

Johnny looked at the man. "Mr. Cook, are you all right?" he asked as he walked over with the equipment and started to set it up.

The man looked at the dark haired paramedic. "Johnny… I'm in grave pain," he said, closing his eyes.

"You know him?" Roy asked as he set up the phone that connected to Rampart.

"I come over on my off days to walk his dog, I thought the address sounded familiar," Johnny claimed, starting to take Mr. Cook's vitals.

Roy picked up the receiver and put it to his ear. "Rampart Base this is rescue 51."

Johnny sighed. "Pulse is 90 irregular, B.P. is 180/20, pupils are equal and reactive… respiration is normal," he said.

Roy nodded. "Rampart we have a male, approximately 50, possible heart attack. He is conscious. Vitals are, pulse 90 irregular, B.P. 180/20, respiration normal, his pupils are equal and reactive."

Johnny looked directly at the man. "Mr. Cook, can you tell me where it hurts?" he asked.

The man pointed to his left arm, one hand still on his chest. "Here, and here," he claimed.

"Start up for an EKG Johnny," Roy instructed, repeating what he had been told.

Johnny nodded as he did so. Today was certainly odd so far. First Chloe, and now Mr. Cook. He wondered just how many people he knew personally that they would have to run out to for rescue.

"Johnny… am I going to be all right?" Mr. Cook asked grabbing Gage's arm.

Johnny looked at the elderly man and nodded. "You'll be just fine Mr. Cook, I guarantee it," he said with a smile.

-

The ambulance doors opened, and the attendants carefully pulled the stretcher out. Johnny soon following.

Dixie walked over as soon as they all came in. "Get him into treatment room one," she instructed. "Dr. Early," she said as the silver haired neurosurgeon walked past.

Early walked into the treatment room. "Heart attack?" he asked looking at Johnny.

Johnny nodded. "Yes sir. Vitals were unchanged on the way in," he stated.

Early looked at the man. "He seems to be doing all right now. As always you boys did a fine job," he commented.

Johnny looked at Mr. Cook. "So he should live?" he questioned.

Early nodded. "I say the odds are for him, he has a very good chance. Oh, and a Miss Banks was asking for you, you might want to check on her," he said as he started to check over Mr. Cook.

Johnny gave the doctor a crooked grin before he turned and walked out of the treatment room. His heart pounded against his chest as he quickly found out where Chloe was and headed straight for her room.

Chloe was sitting up in bed, a plate of food in front of her and her arms crossed as the door opened. Her eyes shot up. "Johnny!" she cried in joy. She sat up and moved the small table away from her.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Chloe… eat," he ordered as he walked over and sat beside his girlfriend.

Chloe shook her head. "The food here is terrible Johnny… I can't eat it."

Johnny tapped her nose. "You can and you will. I don't want to have a call out again because you've passed out, and then have to stick you with one of those again," he claimed pointing at the I.V.

Chloe frowned. She really didn't want to eat, though she didn't want to argue with Johnny either. She sighed lightly. "Do I have to eat it Teddy Bear?" she asked looking Johnny directly in the eyes and pouting.

Johnny nodded. "You have to Blue, that won't work for me in this case," he said placing a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "Please eat… for me," he whispered as he started to nip at her ear lobe

Chloe giggled lightly. "Now that isn't fair. I hate when you play that card," she claimed. She blinked her big dark blue eyes and smiled.

"I do, it always seems to work. Now eat Chloe," he ordered.

Chloe grumbled slightly. "You sir Gage, are really mean," she said as she took a small bite at the food infront of her.

Johnny shook his head. "I'm not mean. I care," he said.

Chloe sighed and yawned a bit. "So… you're picking me up tomorrow right?" she asked curiously.

Johnny nodded. "As soon as my shift is over. Then we're going up to my partner's house. I'll get to introduce the love of my life to the entire A shift of station 51."

"Why are we going over there?" Chloe asked.

"Because they're having a cook out and want you to come with me. It's something the Desoto's do every now and then. Trust me Chloe, it'll be great," he assured.

Chloe sighed and nodded. "All right. I'll go," she said before she placed a kiss on Johnny's cheek.

Johnny smiled. "I have to get going, Roy has no clue I'm up here. I'll see you in the morning," he said.

Chloe nodded once more before she slowly started to fall asleep, completely forgetting about the food infront of her.

Johnny frowned before he walked out of the room and prepared to leave the hospital. Now Chloe was pushing it. But he couldn't leave her; he loved her too much. He didn't know what he would do now.


End file.
